Spy in the Fellowship
by Legolas' Lova
Summary: This story is just like the original one, so I don't really own it. I just changed some of the characters, and changed some words... Have a look
1. Dangerous Meeting

Dangerous Meeting  
  
  
  
"Wake up Mr. Baggins! Breakfast is ready!" Sam yelled into Frodo's ears.  
  
"What's for breakfast, Sam?" Frodo asked in a sleepy voice.  
  
"Bacon, Toast, Eggs, Sausages, Beans… almost anything."  
  
"Now Sam, we are not in a feast party, you know. We cannot use up those special supplies just in one day!"  
  
Frodo warned Sam. They were off on the boarder in Shire. They were heading towards Bree.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Baggins. I was so hungry that I could not bear it. I didn't have supper yesterday."  
  
"I understand. Once we reach Bree, you can have a grand feast if you wish. Just be patient."  
  
"Are you sure that Mr. Gandalf is waiting for us at the Prancing Pony?"  
  
"I am pretty sure. Gandalf told me before he left to see if the Black Riders were coming. He never lied to me before." Frodo said, glancing far away.  
  
Just then, two things came out of a bush near by, and pranced on top of Frodo and Sam. The 'things' were hobbits.  
  
"Merry and Pippin! What are you two doing here?"  
  
"We want to go with you Frodo!"  
  
"Stupid Brandybuck and Took! You guys destroyed are lovely breakfast!" Sam glared at them.  
  
"Could we please join you too?" Begged Merry.  
  
"We LOVE adventures!" Pippin pleaded.  
  
"We are not taking fools like you two!" Complained Sam.  
  
"Well, I guess we can take them. More the better, that's what Gandalf said." Smiled Frodo.  
  
So the four hobbits cleaned up their mess and moved along.  
  
"So," said Pippin, "What were those Black Riders that you were talking about, Frodo?"  
  
"None of your business." Snapped Sam.  
  
"Sam, be more cheerful. They are not as bad as you will expect. They are just a little bit clumsy." Frodo patted on Sam's back and said, "Alright I will tell you."  
  
Frodo explained everything to Merry and Pippin. The ring's history, how Bilbo got the ring, passed it on to Frodo, and the Black Riders were chasing after him. The he showed the ring to his cousins. They gazed at it for a while.  
  
They went on with their journey. Just then, Sam and Frodo noticed that Merry and Pippin were gone.  
  
"Those fools!" Said Sam, "They always get in some kind of trouble and wastes time."  
  
"We'll just have to find them, then."  
  
Sam and Frodo looked all over. But the only thing that they could find on both of their sides, were some storks of corn. Far away, they could see some pumpkin patch. Frodo and Sam were about to give up, when Merry and Pippin jumped out of the field, holding armful vegetables in both of their arms.  
  
"Listen to me, you Brandybuck and Took! Mr. Baggins and I have been looking for you for…"  
  
"Run!" Pippin interrupted, "Farmer Maggot is after us! Here, take this!"  
  
Pippin let Sam hold all of their food. Merry took hold of Frodo's wrist and dragged Frodo with him. Sam was left there all by himself.  
  
"You filthy hobbits! Come back!"  
  
Sam could hear the farmer's voice. Sam yelled to himself: RUN!  
  
Sam fled as fast as he could, and then bumped into something bony. It was a black hoarse. He looked up. There he can see a black hooded 'creature'. He hissed.  
  
"Do you know someone called Baggins?"  
  
"N, no I don't know him s, sir!" Sam panicked.  
  
"Are you pulling my legs, or are you telling the truth?"  
  
"I, I never told lies b, before sir!" Sam sweated.  
  
"Young fool! You just told me that you lied! I know your relationship with Baggins. Gollum spat out everything. Die!"  
  
Just about when the creature lifted his sword to kill Sam, other three hobbits rushed over to him.  
  
"Sam!" Frodo, Merry, and Pippin yelled.  
  
"Mr. Bag… I mean Mr. Frodo! Merry! Pippin! Thank goodness you guy are here!"  
  
"Who are these Halflings?"  
  
"I am Merry Brandybuck, sir."  
  
"And I am Pippin Took."  
  
"And don't forget I am Frodo Baggins."  
  
You see, Frodo did not know how black riders looked like. He only heard about them.  
  
"Baggins? Did I hear Baggins?"  
  
Just then, Frodo realized that he put himself in a deep trouble. He stepped back a little.  
  
"Come here Mr. Baggins! I would not dare to harm you at all."  
  
"Run Mr. Baggins! Fly! Be gone!" Sam insisted.  
  
"Follow me Frodo! I know where you can escape!" Merry, the forest expert guided Frodo.  
  
"Go!" Yelled Pippin.  
  
Frodo and Merry took off.  
  
"We will never let you pass!" Warned Sam and Pippin.  
  
"Stupid Halflings! You two could be killed right now. Very well, then. I will murder you if you don't move."  
  
"What should we do?" Sam asked.  
  
"I think the smartest thing right now to do is, RUN." Pippin advised.  
  
They took off almost immediately. They ran and ran. The black rider followed behind them in full speed.  
  
"Come on! Get in both of you!" Merry yelled from a boat.  
  
The black rider was about to catch up, when Pippin and Sam dived in the boat. The four hobbits never looked back.  
  
"We are directly going to Bree." Frodo taught to everyone. "And we are not to separate again." 


	2. A Friendly Stranger

A Friendly Stranger  
  
  
  
"Here we are!" Merry yelled, "At the Prancing Pony in Bree. Nice, isn't it?"  
  
"Nice alright!" Sam argued, "And no sign of Gandalf."  
  
"I didn't say that Gandalf was here." Merry replied.  
  
Merry, got a huge mug from the counter. Pippin's eyes grew wide open.  
  
"What is that, Merry?" Pippin asked.  
  
"This, my friend, is called a pint." Merry answered.  
  
"It comes in pints? I'm getting one." Pippin jumped up from the seat.  
  
"Stupid Took." Sam murmured.  
  
"Shut up, Gamgee!"  
  
"Stop fighting, please!" said Frodo, "I think I spotted another black rider."  
  
"Where?" The rest looked at Frodo.  
  
Frodo pointed to a hooded man in the corner. With a pipe in his hand and a sword on his waist, the stranger looked at the hobbits. On his side, was an Elven girl.  
  
After Pippin came back with his huge mug, Frodo told him about the mystery man in the corner.  
  
"Why would a black rider marry to an Elven lady?" Pippin asked.  
  
"Who knows?" Merry answered.  
  
"Such a stupid question." Sam sighed.  
  
The hooded man suddenly stood up, and walked closer to Frodo.  
  
"Come! I need to talk to you."  
  
The voice wasn't like the hissing noise that the black riders'. Still, Frodo was scared, so he didn't budge. The man dragged Frodo into a room. The lady already waited.  
  
The man took off his hood. He had dark brown hair, and he wasn't an elf.  
  
"Aren't you Frodo Baggins?"  
  
"So? If you are thinking of taking the ring from me, I won't let you."  
  
"Calm down yourself. My name is Strider. I am a ranger. This is Lady Arwen from Rivendell. She's a good friend of mine. I know your business, and I am here to help with your quest."  
  
Just then, three other hobbits barged in the room. Strider reflected quickly. He drew out his sword, and pointed at the Halflings.  
  
"Strider! Don't hurt them! They are my friends."  
  
Strider didn't say a word, but put back his sword. Sam, Merry, and Pippin were shaking in fright.  
  
"You three are on this quest as well? What are your names?" Arwen finally spoke.  
  
"I, I am Sam. This is Merry and Pippin."  
  
"What are your relationships with Frodo?"  
  
"I am the gardener of Mr. Baggins. Merry and Pippin are his cousins."  
  
"Enough introducing. I'm afraid I must tell my real name. I am Aragorn. And I am not a ranger. I am a friend of Gandalf."  
  
"Gandalf!" Frodo gasped, "Did you see him at this inn?"  
  
"I did not." Aragorn answered.  
  
"Great," Sam sighed, "Now we lost Gandalf."  
  
"We must be getting on with the journey." Said Aragorn, "Frodo and Sam, you two can ride the hoarse with me."  
  
"And Merry and Pippin can ride with me." Said Arwen.  
  
The six company when outside. Aragorn had a brown hoarse, and Arwen had white. The hobbits were not used to riding a hoarse, but they put up with it.  
  
"Nine miles from here to Rivendell," Said Aragorn, "We can meet Elrond there."  
  
They took off, as fast as they can, not noticing that the black riders were after them. In four hours, they reached the great river. They decided to have a rest there.  
  
"I'm starving, Frodo!" Sam complained. "I didn't eat anything from this morning!"  
  
"Sorry Sam! When we reach Rivendell, we'll ask for some food from Elrond."  
  
"No need for asking," Said Arwen, "My father already got ready for the feast tonight."  
  
SPLASH! They all looked across the river. There were nine riders.  
  
"Pass over Baggins!" They all hissed.  
  
"We'll never do so." Aragorn replied.  
  
"If you want him, come and claim him!" Arwen shouted.  
  
The black riders were about to cross the river, when Arwen started to murmur something.  
  
"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"  
  
Then a ton of water came from the other end of the river. All of the riders were washed away.  
  
"That was a close one," Arwen sighed, "Luckily I knew the Elven magic."  
  
They carried on. They finally reached Rivendell. There waited Elrond.  
  
"Welcome my friends!" Elrond greeted. "This is Rivendell!" 


	3. Prolouge

Prologue  
  
  
  
Dark eyes looked through the tower in Isengard. You could not tell if it was a man or a woman. Many thought it was Saruman the White. Others thought those eyes belonged to one of the orcs. None really found out the correct answers… until three years later… 


	4. Arriving of a New Land

Arriving of a New Land  
  
  
  
"I'm back, father." Arwen bowed.  
  
"Your sister is waiting for you in her room." Elrond answered. "And you four hobbits must be starving. There is a feast in the dining room. Help yourselves."  
  
The hobbits rushed to the dining room. Then Elrond looked at Aragorn.  
  
"How was the journey?" Asked Elrond.  
  
"It was quite rough, but we made it."  
  
"Good. I'm glad there wasn't anyone hurt. Is it true that one of those Halflings have the ring?"  
  
"I'm afraid yes. The bearer right now is called Frodo Baggins. He got it from Bilbo Baggins."  
  
"He's here right now." Elrond paused, and then spoke again. "We will have a council with all others, tomorrow morning. We shall decide what to do with the ring."  
  
Elrond turned away, but then soon he looked back.  
  
"Gandalf is also here if you want to speak to him." Then he went away.  
  
Aragorn walked around the garden. There was a bench in a corner, and he saw an old man with a pointy hat.  
  
"Gandalf?" He asked.  
  
"Aragorn. I'm glad that you made it to here. How are the hobbits doing?"  
  
"They are munching on food right now." Aragorn replied, "Where have you been? I didn't see you at the Prancing Pony."  
  
"Of course you didn't." Gandalf answered, "I was a captive for a while."  
  
"By who?"  
  
"My good friend in the PAST. He is a traitor now. His name is Saruman the White."  
  
"How did you escape?"  
  
"Let's talk about this later. My head still hurts by being bashed into the floor."  
  
Just then, two hobbits in the garden.  
  
"Gandalf!" They shouted.  
  
"My dear young hobbits. Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee. I missed you greatly."  
  
"Gandalf!"  
  
Two more voices came from the other side.  
  
"Peregrin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck! The Mischief duet! How did you two get here?"  
  
"We followed Frodo and Sam."  
  
"I didn't choose this, Mr. Gandalf." Said Sam.  
  
But then, Frodo started to laugh his head off. The others looked at each other and started to laugh.  
  
"Well I'm just glad that we got to meet you again, Gandalf." Frodo smiled.  
  
Just then, Elrond came.  
  
"I decided to change my schedule. We will have the council about the ring today. The others are here already." 


	5. Decision upon Decision

Decision upon Decision  
  
  
  
Elrond led Frodo, Aragorn and Gandalf into an open with chairs lined up. There sat elves, dwarves and men. Aragorn joined with the other men, and Gandalf and Frodo sat on the side.  
  
"Why didn't Elrond invite Sam, Merry or Pippin?" Frodo asked to Gandalf.  
  
"Because he thinks that this journey is too dangerous for them, and nothing to do with them." Gandalf replied.  
  
"Attention everyone," said Elrond, "Now we will have the meeting. First I will start it by introducing the leaders. Gimli, the dwarf, Boromir and Aragorn, the men, and this is Legolas, the elf of Mirkwood. And this is Gandalf the Grey, one of the last wizards that are not evil. Lastly, this is Frodo Baggins, the one who has the one ring."  
  
"So it is true," murmured Boromir, "The ring of power is still alive… let us see the ring, Frodo!"  
  
Frodo looked at the old wizard. He nodded, and pushed Frodo forward. Frodo placed the ring on a round table in the middle. All the company startled.  
  
"This is a gift," said Boromir, "Let us use it against us."  
  
"We cannot weal it," Aragorn yelled.  
  
"Then what can we do with it?" Boromir yelled back.  
  
"There is a better use with the ring," Legolas opened his mouth. He sighed and said, "The ring must be destroyed."  
  
"I think that is a better idea." Aragorn sat down.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Gimli yelled. "Can someone destroy the ring now?"  
  
"You cannot use the weapons here," Elrond answered, "The only place that can be destroyed, is in the fire of mount doom, where the ring was created."  
  
"Wait!" Frodo interrupted, "Who will take the ring?"  
  
All of the dwarves, elves, and men looked at Frodo.  
  
"What? Me?" Frodo was surprised, "But I can't fight and I don't know the way!"  
  
"I will follow with you," said Aragorn, "You can have my sword."  
  
"And you can have my bow," said Legolas  
  
"And my ax," said Gimli.  
  
"Well don't leave me out!" said Boromir, "I will protect you with my shield."  
  
"I will lead you to the way," Gandalf winked.  
  
There was a noise in the bushes. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Boromir took out their weapons just in case it was an enemy.  
  
Gandalf simply went over to the bush and dragged a little person out.  
  
"Why! It's Sam Gamgee! You can never leave your master behind, could you?" Elrond laughed.  
  
"I'm staying with Frodo!" Sam cried. Frodo was surprised to hear his name not called by 'Mr. Baggins'.  
  
"Well, as you are the ring bearer's trustworthy friend, you shall go." Elrond directed.  
  
From not so far away, Merry and Pippin were watching each other. They were shocked that they were not called as 'trustworthy cousins'.  
  
"We are going too! You need intelligence for this kind of quest." Merry and Pippin ran out to the court.  
  
"Very well then. You two shall go too. Here is exactly nine. I now call you nine, the Fellowship of the Ring."  
  
They all slept well. The next morning, they all checked their bags, and were ready to go. Suddenly, Arwen ran out, hugged Aragorn and said, "Take me with you."  
  
"It's too dangerous for an Elven princess like you." Aragorn said softly.  
  
Elrond stepped forward and said, "It is indeed, a too dangerous road for you Arwen, but I suppose you are worried about Aragorn. Since your sister, Vebriclya, has been practicing her archery, I will send her. She's a quite a hunter."  
  
"I suppose you won't leave me behind without Vebriclya," a blonde hair elf said from behind a tree. Elrond drew out his sword.  
  
"Father, don't kill her. She's the best friend of sister. Her name is Hothien."  
  
"I won't kill her. It's just I'm not sure I trust her enough to let her in the fellowship. If Finduilas goes with her, then she may go. What does she have as her weapon?"  
  
"I have a sword, my lord." Hothien replied.  
  
"That adds up to be seven swords, two bows and arrow, an ax, and a staff." Elrond announced. "Unluckily, Finduilas doesn't have a weapon so she can take care of the hoarse. Take an extra sword just in case she learned how to use it."  
  
After the late companions, Vebriclya, Finduilas, and Hothien, got ready to go, they departed from Rivendell. The journey had started.  
  
Ok… I'm sorry I changed the character's name. I had to use Gilraen and Luthien because I couldn't think of names at the time I was writing the story. So instead of Gilraen, it's Vebriclya, and instead of Luthien, it's Hothien. Sorry for the changes! 


	6. Blabbing Vebriclya

Blabbing Vebriclya  
  
  
  
"Can't we rest for a second?" Merry and Pippin wined.  
  
"Shut up you lazy bums. Even the ladies are not complaining." Boromir rolled his eyes.  
  
They did not have any rest. But once every ten minutes or so, Sam's "I'm hungry" started. Everyone gave up and rested on a rocky hill. Frodo and Sam started to munch on their apples. Vebriclya played her flute. Legolas stood on a rock while humming a tune to him. Boromir was practicing his sword with Merry and Pippin. Aragorn sat there watching the tournament. Hothien was picking some flowers near by. Gimli was chopping some rocks in half with his ax. Finduilas just stared at everyone.  
  
"So," Aragorn looked over at Vebriclya, "Why don't you act more of a lady like? You are a princess, and princesses aren't supposed to practice archery on their free time."  
  
"I prefer hitting the center of the target rather than acting like Arwen." Vebriclya spoke, "And try not to talk to me very much, please. I have a habit of talking forever when I start. You see, I had this problem since when I was young, and I still have it. My mother tried to fix this problem, but she gave up. She died before I was twenty, so she couldn't have fixed it completely anyway. Do you know how old I am? I'm 2, 634 years old. That's pretty young for an elf, don't you think? And…" Just then, Vebriclya noticed everyone was looking at her with shock. "Oh dear," she said, "I did it again."  
  
"I, I guess I shouldn't have asked you." Said Aragorn, "I'll keep my mouth shut."  
  
"There is something ahead of us," Legolas murmured, "and I am afraid they are not friendly ones."  
  
"What can they be?" Frodo asked with his mouth, full of apples.  
  
"They are Saruman's crows!" Legolas exclaimed.  
  
"Hide!" Aragorn ordered.  
  
The four hobbits hid behind a rock. Aragorn and Gandalf hid behind the bush. Boromir and Gimli hid under a rock. Finduilas, Vebriclya, and Hothien hid behind another bush. Legolas crouched down and hid in the grass. As they hid, they saw the crows going pass above them. They finally went back to Isengard.  
  
"That was a close one," said Gandalf, "This place is too dangerous for us. We must go up to the mountains. After we pass through the mountains, we will…"  
  
"Go into Moria," interrupted Gimli.  
  
"What the heck are you thinking?" Gandalf shouted, "Moria is too dangerous."  
  
Gandalf remembered the tale of Moria that was told in Isengard when he was a captive.  
  
"Don't worry! My father will greet you when we meet." Gimli persuaded.  
  
"Let the Ring bearer choose." Said Legolas.  
  
Frodo thought for a while then he said, "We will go through Moria."  
  
While they traveled, Gimli went on with his story about the dwarf cave. The hobbits, the elves, and the two men kept closing their ears. Gandalf was too polite.  
  
At last, they reached the gate of Moria.  
  
"How about you make a group of two, then if we get parted, at least you have a partner." Aragorn insisted.  
  
"Aye aye, sir." Boromir answered sarcastically.  
  
After a great amount of time wasted on deciding the groups, they decided to have Gandalf with Sam, Aragorn with Frodo and Pippin, Boromir with Hothien, Gimli with Merry, and Legolas with Vebriclya.  
  
"But what about me?" asked Finduilas.  
  
"You must go back to Rivendell," Aragorn gave an advice.  
  
"Just because I don't have a sword? Or because I wasn't chosen formally? Whatever. I'll just go back. Hope you all have a safe journey."  
  
Finduilas kissed Aragorn on the cheek, and turned back. At this point, none of the fellowship did realize that they were in a great danger. No one knew that turning Finduilas back was a big mistake.  
  
"Well let's not waste any more time. Mellon!" Gandalf shouted.  
  
As the wizard spoke the magic word, the gate of Moria opened. The fellowship slowly went inside. But as soon as they stepped on the first step, orcs that were hiding shut the gate. Then they attacked. Unfortunately, they fellowship separated because of the sudden attack. While Aragorn, Frodo, and Pippin fought with the orcs, the others scattered inside the cave. 


	7. Disaster with the Dead

Disaster with the Dead  
  
  
  
"Do you know where we are?" Hothien asked to Boromir.  
  
"Of course," Boromir answered, "I know everything."  
  
"But you are a man! Only elves know everything," Hothien grinned.  
  
"Are you trying to say that men are…"  
  
Boromir couldn't finish his sentence. Right in front of him, was a giant orc, more of a giant. They were doomed.  
  
Meanwhile, Gandalf, Sam, Merry, and Gimli had run all together. They stopped in front of a bridge, and panted.  
  
"How…. How… how do you think that Aragorn, Pippin, and Mr. Frodo survive?" Sam asked in worry.  
  
"They will… will be alright." Gandalf answered. Then he looked up. A tiny crack in the cave was showing the bright moon. When he looked strait again, he saw two orcs. No. He looked again. There was only one orc now. The other one looked familiar to him… More like an elf, I say. When he showed the glowing staff towards them, he was shocked. It was orc with Finduilas.  
  
"Help," she cried, "This orc will kill me if I don't say who the ring bearer is."  
  
"Don't say it, Finduilas!" Sam shouted.  
  
"Yo, if you say it, then you are going to be really dead. Not by the gross orc, but by us!" Gimli threatened.  
  
"If you want to stay alive, and let Master Saruman stay put, then you better spit it out." The orc hissed.  
  
"Who's this 'Saruman' dude?" Merry asked Gandalf.  
  
"Call him, 'Master' Saruman." The orc growled again.  
  
"Whatever," Gandalf mocked him, "Saruman… He is a friend of me. Well, he WAS. He is a traitor now. You know how I was absent at the Prancing Pony? I was captured at that time. He wanted to know who had the ring, and since I was hypnotized, I said it was Baggins. Don't worry! There's many Bagginess' out in the world…"  
  
Before he could finish his sentence, he saw that Gimli's face grew dark. He lifted his ax, and chased after Gandalf while cursing at him. The orc just simply rolled his eyes, and disappeared with Finduilas.  
  
While Gimli was wasting his time by chasing Gandalf, Legolas and Vebriclya made some great discovery. They were running low on arrows.  
  
"Great," Legolas said, "perfect time to run low on arrows. It's those orcs, they just keep charging into us."  
  
They looked down on the ground, and saw orcs. Dead. All killed by Legolas and Vebriclya.  
  
"Oh well," Vebriclya cheered up, "We'll get some arrows once we reach Lothlorien. I've always wanted to see Lady Galadriel. She's my grandmother, actually. I used to remember that she visited me once when I was born but…"  
  
Before she could go on her speech for another five minutes, Legolas had shoved his handkerchief into Vebriclya's mouth.  
  
"Hold your tongue," Legolas warned and took out the handkerchief out of her mouth, "Who knows there are non-dead orcs. They might be just behind us…"  
  
"And they might just be." A voice hissed behind them.  
  
They slowly looked behind. Ten orcs, grinning, were pointing their swords. Vebriclya screamed in surprise. Legolas backed a few steps back.  
  
"What was that scream?" Boromir asked while he was terrified by the giant, "the voice sounded familiar."  
  
Back with Boromir and Hothien, they were just staring at the Cave Troll and talking to cheer them up. While they were talking, they heard a scream.  
  
"I'm afraid that wasn't a scream for fun," Hothien said, "The voice belongs to Vebriclya, I know it! And something must have gone terrible with her. See? Elves know everything."  
  
Boromir frowned, and asked something that surprised Hothien.  
  
"I… I always wanted to ask you this, since I met you." Boromir said, "I know you don't like men as much as elves, your own race, but I was wondering if…"  
  
Meanwhile, Gimli's short legs were too slow for Gandalf. After an hour of running around like a chicken inside the disgusting cave, they carried on. Gimli, still cursing at Gandalf, chopped some rocks for two reasons. One, so that he can hurt the rocks instead of Gandalf, and two, for cooking later on. While they were walking they heard a scream far away. Gandalf didn't say a word. He just went to the place where the scream came from. The hobbits and Gimli looked at each other, and smiled. They were going to find their friends.  
  
Vebriclya stepped back. Legolas grinned sarcastically and said, "Nice. You just want all the orcs here, don't you?"  
  
"No! I was just surprised."  
  
"No time for jokes, elf. You are coming with us in Helm's deep."  
  
"Where the heck is 'helm's deep'?" Vebriclya asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter." Legolas answered, "Anyway, they are taking us to a terrible place."  
  
"Who said YOU are?" The orc smiled at Legolas. "You are going to be dead soon. Your PARTNER is going to Helm's deep."  
  
"NO!" Vebriclya shouted, "Don't hurt him! If you are, then kill me with him! I am his friend, and as part of the fellowship, I will die with him."  
  
Legolas turned to Vebriclya in surprise, but her face was serious. There was something in her eyes, which he never saw before.  
  
"You are a very brave girl. But it is order to keep any Halfling and girls and kill the others."  
  
"And whose order is that coming from?"  
  
"Master Saruman's!" The orcs said in unison.  
  
As they lifted their sword to kill Legolas, somebody else struck the orcs. In pain, they swung the swords and it cut Vebriclya's arm. They swung it again, and accidentally stabbed themselves. They dropped dead.  
  
"Wretched orcs!" Legolas hissed, "They should have never been in Middle Earth!"  
  
"There are evils and good in any world," a voice called, "You cannot choose the race, Legolas." 


	8. Glory Morning

Glory Morning  
  
  
  
"Gandalf!" Legolas said, "You were safe! How I'm glad to see you again."  
  
"Where are Boromir and Hothien?" Gimli asked from behind.  
  
"I'm not really sure," Vebriclya answered in pain. But then she smiled and said, "I think Legolas have fixed my problem of talking too much. He taught me just in a flick, while mother tried to fix it all her life. Thank you Legolas."  
  
"That's very good news to find," Merry replied while rolling his eyes.  
  
"We should get out of here before we get in any more trouble." Sam suggested.  
  
"The hobbit is right. Let's get out of here." Legolas agreed.  
  
"Wait!" Vebriclya stopped them, "My arm!"  
  
"Oh, it's just a cut, right? We'll just bandage it later." Legolas ignored her.  
  
"But… The sword seemed to be poisonous and I'm feeling a bit drowsy…"  
  
Vebriclya finished her sentence, and then fainted.  
  
"She's an elf, so she will survive," Gandalf said, "If we get her bandaged at Lothlorien."  
  
"Then let's go!"  
  
Legolas lifted her up, and they began heading towards the bridge to the exit.  
  
Meanwhile, Boromir and Hothien was still stuck in the hole while the Troll was blocking the exit.  
  
"I wanted to ask you if you would mind if I liked you." Boromir said.  
  
"Of course I wouldn't mind being liked." Hothien answered.  
  
"No, I mean, 'like' like. You know?"  
  
Hothien was shocked, and her mouth just hand wide open. And she really regretted afterwards that she said this in reply.  
  
"You mean you LOVE me? Oh my gosh! Heck no. I hate you!"  
  
"I thought you would say that to me… I'm a man and you are an elf. But I won't give up."  
  
Boromir looked down. Hothien wished Boromir never asked her that question. I can't love anyone, she thought, it's too early for me. But now, I hurt Boromir's feeling. What should I do?  
  
"How about trying to get out of this hole? I'm getting hot." Hothien suggested.  
  
"That's a good idea. How about, I stab my sword into this huge troll. That will make him suffer, and…"  
  
"And then he will get mad and kill us both. How about a different idea. How about my Elven magic? It will make him fall asleep."  
  
"I guess so…"  
  
Then Hothien started to chant.  
  
"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~! ~~~~~~~~~~!"  
  
Then they suddenly heard a huge snore.  
  
"Let's get out of here!"  
  
After they got rid of the cave troll, they headed toward the exit. They reached the bridge of Khazad- Dum, they saw everyone else.  
  
"Hothien! Boromir! You two were safe!" Sam yelled.  
  
"Yes! Just one problem. Balrog is following us." Hothien rolled her eyes, as Balrog purred. "I think he likes me."  
  
"Well, we can't keep him for a pet, so let's get rid of him." Boromir shouted.  
  
Before anyone could warn him, Boromir stabbed his sword into Balrog. Everyone gasped.  
  
"Stupid!" Legolas yelled.  
  
"Fool!" Gandalf shouted.  
  
"Mad man!" Hothien yelled.  
  
"Damn you!" Merry shouted.  
  
"Do you have a mind?" Gimli asked.  
  
"*sigh*" Sam sighed.  
  
Boromir looked annoyed, but he couldn't complain. He saw that Balrog was growling at him. Balrog raised his whip, and then tried to kill Boromir. Luckily, Gandalf had run in front of Boromir to protect him.  
  
"You cannot pass!" Gandalf yelled, "I am the secret servant of the fire. You cannot pass!"  
  
Gandalf put his staff on the bridge. The staff had protected both the wizard and the human from the deadly fire whip. Instead, the staff had made a crack in the bridge, which let Balrog fall into the darkness. Gandalf turned back, to say that everything was all right now, but Balrog's whip got caught in his ankle. Gandalf was dragged with the monster.  
  
"Fly, you fools!" The fellowship heard him from the distance.  
  
Just then, from across the bridge, they heard a cry of Frodo. He said, "No Gandalf!"  
  
"Frodo! Pippin! Aragorn! How are you guys going to get across the bridge!" Hothien shouted.  
  
"Um… maybe pass the rope from the end of the bridge and we can go across like Tarzan?" Aragorn suggested.  
  
"That is a very dangerous idea," Legolas said, "but it's better than being stuck in this horrid cave."  
  
"Oi! You don't say bad things about DWARF caves!" Gimli cried.  
  
Pippin rolled his eyes. "I'll get the rope ready. Boromir! Get ready to catch the rope!"  
  
Pippin put down his backpack, and pulled out a rope that he stole from Farmer Maggot. It was just about the size that could reach all the way across from him to the middle of the bridge. Pippin tossed one of the ends to Boromir, and he caught it. Then Pippin jumped off, and Boromir pulled the rope as hard as he can. Then Boromir tossed the rope to Aragorn, and with some difficulties, Boromir managed to pull Aragorn up as well. Boromir did the same thing to Frodo and all the fellowship, except for Gandalf, safely exited out the gloomy cave.  
  
When they got into the bright sunshine, all for hobbits burst out into tears. Gimli made a little tomb rock and carved Gandalf on it. Hothien gathered some flowers, and mourned. Legolas was looking towards Lothlorien. Boromir was about to commit a suicide if Sam hadn't stopped him. Aragorn was pissed at all these crying, so he shouted at Legolas.  
  
"Legolas! Get them up on there feet!" He shouted.  
  
"Oh, give them a moment, for pity sake!" Boromir yelled back.  
  
"The orcs are still after us! We must go." Aragorn got angry.  
  
Without a word, Legolas went over to the hobbits and said, "On your feet, sir."  
  
Aragorn helped Hothien and Gimli up on their feet. Once again, Legolas picked up Vebriclya, who was still unconscious, and went over to Aragorn. Then Aragorn noticed that Frodo was wondering away with the ring in his hand.  
  
"Where do you think you are going, Frodo?"  
  
Then Frodo's tears came running down his cheek. He didn't even look back.  
  
"Back in Shire," He sobbed, "I had some difficulties with Bilbo. He was always off to some journey, and I didn't like that… then came Gandalf. He told me about the ring, and what would happen to him… I got scared of Bilbo, and told him that I wished none of this had happened. Then he told me at that point. We are supposed to follow the time that it was given to us. But I can't do that. Now Gandalf's gone and…"  
  
"Frodo, there is nothing to worry about," Hothien comforted him, "everyone has gone through such time like you. You are still young. You must live on, as Bilbo did. I'm sure he went through hard times as well. Just promise me, that you will not give up…"  
  
"Hothien…" Frodo stammered.  
  
"Now follow Hothien's advice and let us go!" 


	9. The Cottage

The Cottage  
  
  
  
"Hey! What's that cottage?" Pippin pointed at an old house near by.  
  
"I think it's the old Hobbit inn," Frodo answered, "Bilbo told me about it before. He said that it's not used anymore, though."  
  
"Then it's a perfect place to rest for tonight. Vebriclya's getting heavy for me, anyway." Legolas said.  
  
"Alright. Let's go in." Aragorn ordered.  
  
They went in, and there were three rooms. Two of them were old bedrooms, and the other was an old kitchen with tables and chairs. They decided that the girls would be in one of the bedrooms, and the boys will be in the other. There were enough beds so everyone slept well. The next morning, Aragorn decided to move on. Vebriclya's face turned even bluer after the attack. The poison were working inside her body. They decided to go to Lady Galdariel. 


	10. Lady of the Woods

The Lady of the Woods  
  
  
  
"We are going to Lothlorien," Legolas said.  
  
"Stop being such a smarty-pants and shut up." Gimli complained, "I don't even want to see Galadriel. She's stupid."  
  
Luthien's eyebrows lifted a little. She was annoyed by Gimli's quote.  
  
"If you please excuse me," She tried to be calm, "Lady Galadriel is Vebriclya grandmother. You know what happens if you insult a lady."  
  
"And I come from Mirkwood, as you know," Legolas added, "and Lothlorien and Mirkwood are good friends. Now YOU shut up."  
  
Suddenly, Legolas noticed that Vebriclya was getting bluer than ever.  
  
"We have to get Vebriclya to Lady Galadriel as soon as possible, or else she's going to die!" Legolas cried.  
  
"But we don't know the passage to her!" Gimli whined.  
  
"We will show you the way, master dwarf." Suddenly, Celeborn stepped out. He said, "but YOU must go blind folded."  
  
"But…"  
  
"We must all go blind folded," Aragorn suggested, "it's not fair that Gimli's the only one who has to wear blindfold."  
  
"But I'm an elf!" Legolas shouted, "Elves don't wear blindfold."  
  
"Would you just hold your tongue for a minute?" Aragorn asked.  
  
After several minutes of arguing about the stupid blindfold, they all decided to wear a blindfold. (Although Frodo can hear Legolas mumbling some swear words…) They were taken to Galadriel. Celeborn took off their blindfolds, and they were introduced to Galadriel. Galadriel looked at each of them, and saw Legolas holding Vebriclya.  
  
"What is she doing in the fellowship?"  
  
"Elrond chose her instead of Arwen. She was poisoned in Moria. We came to get help from you, my lady." Aragorn explained.  
  
"Bring her over here." Galadriel ordered.  
  
Legolas came forward, and placed Vebriclya on a table in front of Galadriel. Legolas then stepped back.  
  
"Close your eyes," Galadriel said, "The magic that I am going to use can blind you."  
  
Everyone then closed their eyes. Galadriel raised both of her hands and said,  
  
"Vebriclya, Vebriclya! Your poison has nearly killed you. However, you shall be blessed. For Elrond, my son in law has appointed you to be in this fellowship. Rise, evil spirit! Rise from Vebriclya!"  
  
Bright, sparkly light filled the room. When the fellowship opened their eyes again, Vebriclya was pink and healthy as ever.  
  
"Vebriclya! You were saved! Oh thank you my lady!" Hothien jumped, "Vebriclya! You have a dress!"  
  
"Um… yes… I don't know where it came from, though. And who is this?" Vebriclya looked over to Galadriel.  
  
"She's Lady Galadriel! You know, your grandmother?" Hothien reminded her, "she saved your life!"  
  
Galadriel smiled and said, "I'm glad you are back. I gave you that dress as a present. It might be useful at some point."  
  
Tears came out of Vebriclya. She had never been so happy in her whole life. Galadriel hugged her, and then Vebriclya went back with the others. Then Galadriel went over to each of the fellowship, and gave a present. She gave each of them a badge. She also gave Frodo, the light of stars, Sam got box of seeds, and Legolas got new bow and arrow. They thanked Galadriel for all things, and moved on. That was the happiest time ever… but then…  
  
((Well, Vebriclya is back! (Thank goodness) but now there's going to be even more trouble! Next chapter is coming soon! Please don't forget to R&R!)) 


	11. The Power of the Ring

The Power of the Ring  
  
  
  
"We must be getting on," Aragorn said, "By the way, we thank you everything for the gifts for us."  
  
"You are very welcome. Good luck."  
  
Galadriel let them go on to three boats. One with Gimli, Legolas, and Vebriclya. Second with Aragorn, Frodo, and Sam. The last one was for Boromir, Hothien, Merry, and Pippin. They all past The Great River, and came up onto a forest.  
  
"Everyone should rest," Aragorn ordered, "Tomorrow, real fighting will begin."  
  
"Wasn't Moria real fighting? If not, who will be the one to be killed next?" Gimli joked.  
  
"Hey! What's that?" Pippin shouted. There was an old wagon, with a cloth roof on it.  
  
"That is a good place to sleep and live! Good job, Pippin!" Merry congratulated.  
  
Merry and Pippin started to carry all the supplies into the wagon. Suddenly, Legolas noticed that Frodo and Boromir were gone.  
  
Meanwhile, Frodo was wondering in the forest. Boromir suddenly came up to him.  
  
"Frodo, there you are! You must not wonder into the woods, you know? Especially you. You never know what is in a nature."  
  
"I think there is more than that than just coming to search for me…"  
  
"What a smart Halfling! You are right. I came to have a chat with you personally."  
  
They sat down on a log, and started to talk.  
  
"I have noticed, since Gandalf fell, that you are under a depression," Boromir said, "Do you want to talk about your problem?"  
  
"It's just that… I tend to carry the past with me. Galadriel spoke in my mind earlier. She said that I must move forward to what I must accomplish."  
  
"Are you sure you are not under pressure of THE RING?" Boromir said.  
  
Frodo was getting suspicious of Boromir. "You… you want to have the ring, don't you?"  
  
"Of course not! Just… I was just wondering if you are under stress, you can LEND it to me for a while! Do not worry! I will not use it for evil. I only want to use it to save my people! So… Would you let me borrow it?"  
  
"No," Frodo was stern.  
  
"Give it to me!" Boromir was getting angry.  
  
"No!!" Frodo shouted. Then he put the ring on, and disappeared.  
  
"Why is it yours? It might have been mine! Give it to me! I see your evil mind! You are going to take it to Sauron and betray us all! Curse you! Curse you!" As if he were left out of a spell, he went back to himself.  
  
"Frodo," Boromir cried, "Where are you? I didn't mean what I said! Frodo!!!!"  
  
But Frodo could not have heard what Boromir had said, for he had already ran away in fear. The eye of Sauron was in front of him. He quickly took the ring off, and there, stood Aragorn.  
  
"Frodo…" Aragorn said softly.  
  
"The ring… it took Boromir" Frodo sobbed.  
  
"Where is the ring?" Aragorn asked.  
  
Frodo feels that Aragorn is asking for the ring as well. He backs away from Aragorn, and cries.  
  
"Stay away!" Frodo shouts.  
  
"What is wrong with you, Frodo? I swore to protect you."  
  
"Then would you able to save me instead of you? Can you destroy the ring?" tears ran down Frodo's cheek.  
  
Aragorn comes forward, and pats Frodo.  
  
"I would have gone with you to the end, into the very fires of Mordor." Aragorn comforts him.  
  
"Oh Aragorn… please take care of the others. Especially Sam, He will not understand."  
  
Suddenly, Aragorn notices that the Sting is glowing. Frodo had welcomed the orcs by putting on the ring.  
  
"Run, Frodo! Good luck!" 


	12. Sadness of Life

Sadness of Life  
  
  
  
Aragorn had fought. But he was not the only one. Soon orcs were filled where the rest of the fellowship had being resting. Legolas and Vebriclya quickly got their bows and arrows and started to shoot. Gimli were fighting with them.  
  
"Run, Halflings! Hothien, you run as well. All of you must find the rest! Especially Frodo." Legolas ordered.  
  
Sam ran to the shore. Merry, Pippin, and Hothien went in the near by bush to find Frodo. They spotted Frodo, hiding behind a tree. There were orcs near him.  
  
"Frodo! Come and hide here!" Pippin whispered loudly.  
  
Frodo shook his head. Then Merry noticed something that the other two didn't.  
  
"He… He's going to Mordor alone… He's leaving us!" Merry said.  
  
"No… No!" Pippin ran.  
  
Hothien tried to stop him, but it was too late. The orcs had noticed them.  
  
"Frodo is more important than us. We can be the bait!" Hothien ordered.  
  
"Hey, stupid orcs! Come and catch us!"  
  
Before they ran, they winked at Frodo, and dashed the opposite way. That was the last time Frodo had seen Hothien, for an unfortunate event were about to occur.  
  
They ran, and came to a bridge. They all drew out a sword. Merry and Pippin stood back a bit. Hothien fought as hard as she could. The orcs fought and fought. Suddenly, Boromir jumped in front of her, and started to fight, too. He blew on his horn for help. The sound of the horn was heard everywhere.  
  
Behind the orcs, Lurtz had spotted Boromir. He shot three arrows, and they all hit Boromir.  
  
"No, Boromir!" Hothien cried.  
  
Merry and Pippin looked at each other, and started to attack the orcs. Unfortunately, the orcs were to strong for them. They got picked up, and were carried away towards Isengard. They tried to grab Hothien as well, but she fought. Lurtz had stayed, and were to make the final shot on Boromir. Hothien hugged him tight. But before Lurtz got to make his shot, Aragorn jumped in. He killed Lurtz, and dashed over to Boromir and Hothien.  
  
"Boromir…" Aragorn was shocked.  
  
"If he had not jumped in to rescue us, then he would have stayed." Hothien cried.  
  
"Aragorn… Hothien… I tried to take the ring from Frodo." Boromir choked, "I have failed. Perhaps… I wasn't supposed to be in the fellowship…"  
  
"That is not true, my brother," Aragorn said, "You have conquered."  
  
"Would you… would you save my people?"  
  
"I will." Aragorn swore to his oath.  
  
"Hothien… I had always loved you…" Boromir turned to Hothien.  
  
"I know you have… and I have loved you too." Hothien said gently.  
  
"I thought…. You would not…" Boromir choked again.  
  
"I know, Boromir. But I have loved you in my heart all the time. Forgive me. I will be always with you."  
  
"Hothien…" Boromir said.  
  
"Boromir, my love, I am going to follow you." She cried.  
  
"No… you must live…" Boromir said his last words, and had fallen.  
  
Tears came down Hothien's cheek. She drew Boromir's dagger.  
  
"Are you crazy?" Aragorn shouted, "Did you not hear Boromir's will?"  
  
"I will tell you now, before I die," Hothien said, "Merry and Pippin were taken to Isengard. Please rescue them before Saruman sacrifices them." Then she paused and said,  
  
"I must go with him…" Hothien said, "Forgive me, Aragorn. Please lead the others."  
  
At that point, she stabbed herself with the dagger in her heart.  
  
"Aragorn… I will not forget this fellowship… for this is… my best friends…" Then she died.  
  
"Rest in peace, Boromir and Hothien."  
  
  
  
  
  
((Ok… This chapter was a sad one ( Now I'm going into the Two Towers, and onto Return of the King… Oh by the way, if you know any movie trailers for Two Towers, please tell me on the review page!!)) 


End file.
